Bunny Man
by snheetah
Summary: Urban Legend. Miley has a concert that she has to go to in Virginia. Jackson, Robby, Lily, and the bus driver are with her. Something happens along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Another urban legend**

* * *

><p>Miley was laying down on the couch. She was tired and she was happy to be home from her last day of school. Her stomach ws killing her. She wanted to get something out of the fridge but she was too lazy to get it right now. She slowly closed her eyes as she decided to take a rest.<p>

"MILEY!" Lily yelled as she jumped on the couch where Miley was lying down.

Miley quickly opened her eyes. She had not been stratled but she was a bit annoyed. "Lily," she said slowly, "when I'm lying on the couch, with my eyes closed it means that I...want...to...take...a...nap," she said slowly. She hoped that those simple words would sink in Lily's mind.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said, not giving the situation much thought.

Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head. She layed her head back on the pillow and slowly closed her eyes again. "I just want to take a nap," she mumbled. "Remember the finals? The last one was so hard and all I want to do right now, is relax."

"But Miley," Lily said, "this is important."

"What could be more important? Me and my nap or whatever is happening around here?" Miley asked. She was getting mad and frusterated by the minute. When she had a lack of sleep, she was in the "leave me alone" mood.

"Miley, did you forget about your concert?" Lily asked her.

"What concert?" Miley asked, having no clue what Lily was talking about.

"A Hannah Montana concert in Virgina," Lily told her.

Miley slowly rose up her head from the pillow and turned to look at Lily. She had completely forgotten about the concert. "Tonight?"

"No its tomorrow night but your dad that we have to get ready tonight to go there," Lily reminded her.

"Ohhh," Miley groaned as she collapsed back on the pillow. "Are we flying or driving?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. She got from the couch and went upstairs. Miley was beginning to slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A laughing sound, followed by a scream woke her up a half and hour later. She looked at the television and saw that a horror movie was playing.<p>

"Wow," she heard a male voice on the opposite side of the couch. "Bunnies are evil," it was none other than Jackson.

"Jackson," Miley said, "can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"You have been sleeping for half an hour already," Jackson reminded her. He didn't really care if his sister was there sleeping. He just wanted to see this movie that he had been waiting for.

"Hey bud," Robby said as he climbed downstairs and walked over to the couch. "Miley?" he whispered as he gently shook her.

Miley mumbled something in her mouth and looked up. "Dad, are we flying to Virgina or driving there?" she asked.

"We're going to drive," Robby told her. Miley let out a groan. "I couldn't afford flying tickets, they were too expensive."

"Why didn't you just use my Hannah money?" Miley asked him. Whenever there was an emergency in the family, the three of them always pitched into the Hannah money. Miley was an international pop star and she worked really hard to achieve her goals, so she did deserve some kind of award.

"What about collage?" Robby asked her. "We made a deal about this."

Miley thought about the deal that was made. When she was twelve years old, her dad and herself had a discussion of what to do with the money that she earned. She had said that she was going to save some of it for collage while the rest could be used for emergency purposes.

"Okay," Miley said. She knew that the bus ride was going to be rather boring but she was going to take a long nap before going up on stage. She walked out of the house and into the barn/bedroom that she and Lily used. She took the remote from the table top and the Hannah closet was opened.

Miley set the remote down on the bed and walked in. She had to wear something extravagent. She picked one of her favorite outfits and threw it one. She applied make-up around her face, eyes, and some lipstick. She wore black heels and tied her wig in a ponytail.

She walked out of the closet and saw that Lily was all dressed up and ready. "How long have you been ready for?" Miley asked her.

"Well in a minute," Lily said as she looked at the watch on her wrist, "which is right about...now, will be half an hour."

"Ookay then," Miley said as the two girls walked out of their bedroom and into the house. The girls were welcomed by a screaming sound that came from the television. "What is this movie about Jackson?" Miley asked him.

"Bunnies," Jackson answered, "and they are evil."

A rabbit on the television slowly stalked behind an animal. He jumped and grabbed the animal on the back and began to devour its meal.

"Ew," Lily commented on the scene, "that's disguisting."

Robby walked down the stairs. He was in his disguise too. It wasn't considered much of a disguise because all he did was wear a mustache and all but it had been working for a while now.

Miley's Hannah phone let out a small ring. Miley looked at the screen and saw that she had a message from her celebirty friend Traci. "It's from Traci," Miley said as she opened the text. It said: _Hannah, can't wait 2 c u perform on stage 2nite. O I heard that Mikayla is going 2 b there. Ciao!_

"Oh no," Miley said as she finished reading the message. "Mikayla is going to be there." Her announcement wasn't a huge surprise to any of them. They knew how much the girls hated each other.

"Oh no," Jackson said sarcastically, "my frenemy is going to be there on stage with me," he said in a "desprate voice, "oh what will I ever do?"

"Shut up," Miley glared at him.

"Let's just get going you guys," Robby said as Miley and Lily walked out the door.

"Bye everybody," Jackson said as he waved at them.

"Oh no, you're coming with us," Robby said.

"Why?"

"Becasue we have a new house and in a millisecond, I know you are going to throw a party and it could be a possibility that the President of the United States might be disturbed. Even the neighbors."

"Come on dad," Jackson was beginning to whine, "my favorite movie is on," he said as he pointed at the television. Robby looked at the screen and saw a rabbit that was pulling out a flesh from a human arm. Robby picked up the remote and shut it off. "Not suiable for you age."

"Dad I'm nineteen."

"And I'm forty-three and don't watch this nonsense," he said, "let's go."

Jackson let out a small whine as he walked out the door. Robby shut the lights of the house and dragged the suitcases out the door. He put the key in the lock and locked the door. He carried the suitcases to the Hannah bus that was waiting there for them. Once he was through, he jumped on the bus, greeted the driver and off they went.

None of them had an idea of what went on in Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p>Once Miley and her family got on the bus, she flopped on the couch that was there and slept. The bus began to drive. Miley liked sleeping on a bus ride. The movement tended to put her to sleep quickly. She couldn't wait to go up on stage. This was one of the many things that she liked doing. The thought that Mikayla was going to be there, made her be a bit more competative.<p>

Well, she had to figure out a plan. Mikayla was obviosuly there becasue she had a concert that she had to do and to possibly rub it in Miley's face. When she met Mikayla for the first time, she thought she was going to get along well with her. When she found out she was only concerned about herself, Miley thought that she wasn't the type of friend she would like to have. Miley was going to try her best to blow Mikayla off the stage like she did last time in Florida.

Her Hannah phone rang and she sprung up in her seat. She picked up the phone and saw that there was a message from Mikayla. It said_: Hey Hannah, I just had a concert and my fans loved me! I hope they will love me way more than you tomorrow. Kiss, kiss._

Miley rolled her eyes as she deleted the message from her phone. "Mikayla," she heard Lily say.

"Yep," Miley said as she put the phone back on the floor. Her head hit the pillow and she went back to sleep. Her eyes opened wide as she heard Jackson's scream. Miley grabed a pillow and flung it at him. It hit him on the back of the head.

He turned around and yelled, "I can't believe my favorite movie is on the Hannah television," Jackson said to everybody as he whirled back around and started to watch the horror movie.

"Jackson," Miley began, "I don't care, keep it down will ya?" she said as she threw a pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"Oh he just ate her!" Jackson announced as a disguisting sound of bones cracking and flesh being eaten came from the television.

"Ew!" Lily yelled as she quickly averted her eyes from the television. The one thing that she hated about horror movies was that they always had disgusting images and sound effects.

"Why is it that you kids like horror movies these days?" Robby suddenly asked. In his days, he never watched them. He didn't have any interest for such things. As he said to Miley before, he spent his times studying and doing his homework. He began to think that the times had changed so much during his childhood.

* * *

><p>When Miley woke up from her nap, she looked out the window and saw that it was nearly morning. Lily, Jackson, and Robby had all fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Miley slowly pulled the curtain from the window and looked at the panorama.<p>

The sky was a purple-blue color. She looked at a sign and it said "Arriving in Virginia_." Finally_ Miley thought. At least she had spent most of the bus ride sleeping. If she wasn't able to sleep she would have been really bored. The nap also helped her. She pumped up and ready to perform. All she had to do was practice her vocal chords. She looked and saw the Lily, Jackson, and Robby were still sleeping. Well, maybe later.

She tured her head back and began to like the view of Virgina. It was really beautiful and nature like. The trees had a wonderful color to it and so did the grass. She turned her head and looked at the right. The bus was approaching a tunnel. As the bus was approaching, something caught Miley's eye.

It was something white. Miley looked up and saw something hanging from the branches of the trees. She squinted to get a better look at it. Once her vision cleared from her sleep, she saw that it was a rabbit. No, there were ten of those hanging from the branches. Miley almost screamed when she saw that the rabbits were half-eaten. On some of them there was no head. On others, only the back of the rabbit was eaten while the head stuck out there.

"Who would do this?" Miley whispered to herself. It was a very crule thing. Whoever did it was probably a psychopath or it was probably an animal. A wild animal would make much sense. It could have been a hawk or an eagle or possible a wild cat. But would these wild animals leave their meal hanging like that.

And what was the white thing she saw? When the bus quickly passed, it seemed pretty blurry to her eyes. She tried to wonder what it was. As she worked her image in her mind, it was quickly stopped once the bus came to a halt.

Jackson, Lily, and Robby slowly woke up as they felt the bus jerk. "What happened?" Robby grumbled.

"Man I just had the worse nightmare," Jackson said as he rubbed his eyes to ware off the sleep. "It was like bunnies were chasing me."

"Well that's what happens when you watch horror movies at nighttime," Lily told him as she slowly shook her head. She wondered if boys had any brains.

"Why did the bus stop?" Miley asked.

"Maybe traffic," Jackson shrugged.

Miley looked out the window again. To her surprise, there was no traffic. "I'll go ask the bus driver," she said as she hopped off the couch. She opened the door and walked down the isle. She looked in the mirror where the bus driver checks for cars. He wasn't there. Miley proceeded to appraoch. She heard a little dripping sound coming from the seat of the bus driver.

Miley looked at the floor and she was something wet. To her curiosity she still walked to it. As she came in contact with the puddle she looked to her left and saw the bus driver.

The bus driver's head was resting on the steering wheel with an ax plunged into his back.

Miley shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p>Miley's shriek caused Robby Ray to run down the bus and to Miley. "Miles!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up to her feet. "Oh my God," he said as he looked over to the dead bus driver.<p>

He dragged Miley over to the back of the bus. "Dad what's happening?" Jackson asked as he walked up to him.

"Jackson, Lily," he said, "jump out of that door."

"Mr. Stewart what's going on?" Lily asked.

"I'll explain later," Robby said as he helped the kids get off of the bus.

"What about our stuff?" Jackson asked.

"Its important to only get youself out," Robby told him as he grabbed a hold of Lily's hands and she hopped off. "Come on," he said as he helped the kids get away from the bus as quickly as possible.

"Dad would you please tell us what is going on?" Jackson yelled, "why did Miley yell?" he looked at his sister and saw that she looked as white as a sheet.

Robby stopped running as he turned around and looked at his son. "Jackson," he began, "the bus driver was murdered."

"Murdered?" Lily asked, "how?"

"He had an ax on his back," Robby said. He wanted to get the explicit image out of his head. He hated just thinking about it.

"Do we know who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson no one was there," Miley suddenly spoke up in a hushed tone. Her blond hair was messed up around her head from all of the running. She was trying to catch her breath. She turned her head and looked at the bridge where the bus was resting with a dead man in there.

"Do you think you can go on tonight?" Lily asked her.

"Lily," Miley said as she looked at her best friend, "the bus driver is dead, we are miles away from the concert, we are all in fright and now I have to care about going on?"

"Sorry," Lily apologized. She squinted at the darkness of the brdige. She saw something shine as it climbed down. She also saw a color of white disappearing into the darkness. She didn't know why, but she was feeling kind of creeped out. "Miley you better call Traci right now to pick us up with a limo."

"I'm already doing it," Miley said as she had the phone in her ear. "Traci," she talked, "we need your limo. We're stuck on the street."

"Where are you?" Traci asked her.

"We just entered Virginia," Miley said. "Please send in your limosuine as soon as possible."

"Alright, alright," Traci said with a little irritation. She didn't like to be rushed into things. She didn't even know that Miley's life along with her family was in danger.

Miley shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She was starting to get really worried and scared at the same time. She was worried because she didn't know who was out to get them and when. She was scared because she didn't want anybody to get killed. She had never came in contact with a dead corpse before. She was pretty startled when she saw a dead body. She hoped that the limo would come quick before anything else happened.

Lily was trying to remain calm. Her mother had told her that if she ever was in her tough situation, it was better to just remain calm and find her way out.

Robby was pretty worried for the kids. He didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted the kids to be safe. His mind was on alert to see if anyone was going to pop out of nowhere.

Jackson was having a sudden curiosity. Violence did not fascinate him but he was curious to know who had killed the bus driver. Lily, Robby, and him had been alseep while Miley had been awake. Maybe he should ask Miley to see if she saw anything unusual when she bus passed the tunnel.

"Miles," he said as he walked up to his sister, "did you see anything weird?"

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked him.

"You were the only one that was awake," Jackson reminded her, "when the bus was passing by, did you see anything unusual?"

Miley's eyes wandered around as she thought about what she could have seen. When she remembered, she had a look of disgust on her face.

"Miley what did you see?" Jackson asked her.

"My God," Miley said as she put her hand on her head, "when the bus was passing by, there were some dead bunnies thrown on top of trees."

"Wait," Lily said as she stepped into the conversation, "bunnies?"

Miley nodded, "some of them had no head while the others had no bodies."

"Ew," Lily commented.

"And I saw something white that was hanging around the other side of the tunnel," Miley said as she pointed to the dark tunnel.

Jackson was being filled with a lot of curiosity again. He _wanted _to go to the dark tunnel. He took a few steps to forward.

"Jackson," Robby asked his son, "where are you going?"

"I need to see what Miley saw at the tunnel," Jackson answered him as he continued to walk forward.

Robby grabbed his son's wrist and pulled him back. He couldn't any of them go back there. Not after what happened. God knows what was there. "I'll go," he said.

"We'll come with you daddy," Miley said.

"No Miles," Robby refused, "all of you will stay here. I'll be fine," he insisted. He turned around and entered the dark tunnel. Miley, Lily, and Jackson watched as Robby was hugged by the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p>Robby was cautious of his surroundings. He made sure to always be alert at this situation. He slowly climbed back onto the bus to see if anybody had climbed on. He only saw the dead bus driver. He walked deeper into the bus. Everything was left there the way it was. The killer hadn't even jumped on to the bus. Yet, why did Robby feel like he was being watched? Feeling creeped out, he jumped off of the bus. He had to go and see what Miley saw.<p>

He made it safley to the other side of the tunnel. To his shock, he saw dead rabbits hanging on the tree branches. They had been brutally massacred. Who would so such a ting to such sweet, innocent, and yet cute animals? He saw down yonder to where Miley saw something white. There was nothing there. Was she just imagining it then? Robby didn't know. Whatever it was, it was gone now. He turned around to walk back through the tunnel.

From the bushes, someone was watching. The color white as cotton covered its body. It scurried to the other side of the forest. It made sure to keep its eyes on Robby and to be well-hidden. It risked itself being discovered.

Looking at Robby approaching his kids, the watcher took a bite out of the dead rabbit that he was holding in his hand. Blood covered its mouth, teeth, and its white costume. As the watcher got a better look at Robby, he threw the dead rabbit at him.

"Ahh!" Robby yelled as he looked at the dead rabbit in front of him. He turned his head to the forest where he saw the dead bunny being hurled. What he saw there was nothing. He only saw the darkness of the forest hugged by its trees and its bushes.

"Ew!" Miley and Lily squealed as they looked at the dead rabbit.

"Jeeze!" Jackson exclaimed.

"My God," Miley said as she shook her head and tried not to look at the rabbit, "I hope that taxi comes here soon." She couldn't even stand this place right now. It was getting creepier and creepier by the second. Not to mention that it was morning already. Things only got creepy during the nighttime!

After watching the family for a few moments, the watcher suddenly hopped away into the darkness of the forest. He heard something approaching them.

The limosuine came to get them. Miley was glad that it finally came. The four of them climbed in and drove to Miley's Hannah Concert. Miley hoped that she could perform tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana, Gonna Get this, or Nobody's Perfect**

* * *

><p>The limousine arrived at the concert. Miley got out of the car along with Jackson, Lily, and Robby. When she got out of the limo, Traci flew straight at her.<p>

"Hannah!" Traci said with enthusiasm as she gave Miley two air kisses. She looked at Miley to coment on her outfit but she found something amiss on Miley's face.

"Hey Traci," Miley gloomly answered.

"Hannah what's wrong?" she asked, "you look like you have seen a ghost."

"Oh I have," Miley muttered to herself. Traci heard her.

"Hannah, sweetie, there is no such thing as ghosts," Traci talked as if she was Miley's mother.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Miley told her.

Traci didn't want to be rude in front of her best friend so she mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's get you ready. Mikayla is going to freak out when she sees you."

Miley rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was to have Mikayal dissing her. Miley was not going to give a damn about Mikayal's comments. She was going to focus on her preformence. Well, if the accidnet didn't overpower in her mind. Traci walked Miley over to the make-up table, where Miley's workers got her ready.

"Hannah," a sugary voice said behind her. Miley looked at the mirror and fought the urge to roll her eyes at none other than...Mikayla!

"What do you want Mikayla?" Miley asked her.

"What?" Mikayla asked as she shrugged one shoulder, "I just came to wish you good luck."

"Really?" Miley asked, a bit of excitement passing through her.

This is where Mikayla let out a haughty laughter. "Psych," she said as she flounced away. This is where Miley literally rolled her eyes. She was going to blow her off the stage.

* * *

><p>Mikayla performed her concert. Miley saw that she had a smile on her face as she faced the cheering audience. The crowd was going crazy for her. Miley saw that some of the fans were holding up "We Love You Mikayla" cardboards in the air. Miley was going to remix her concert.<p>

Mikayla jumped jumped backstage. "So Hannah. What did you think?" she asked.

Miley knew that she Mikayla wanted to rub her performance in her face. Miley was not going to giver her the satisfaction. "I think you put half of the audience to sleep, even me," she added as she was called on stage. Mikayla glared after her.

Miley walked across the stage as the audience welcomed her with screamed and cheering. "Hit it guys," she said to her band. The band began to play a spooky tune to the song "Gonna Get This." Miley began to sing and walk slowly across the stage. Some of her background dancers were doing zombie-like moves.

After the first encore, Miley went for another. "Nobody's Perfect" still had the spooky remix into it but it got cheerful at the end of the song. Miley sang some more hits which had the audience cheering more and more loudly. _Take that Mikayla _Miley thought as she stopped singing and smiled to her fans.

The fanes were jumping up and down in the air for her. Other were yelling "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" Miley gave a big, meaningful smile to her fanes. After the hours that she had been gloomy and afraid, she was happy.

That happiness was soon going to fade on the trip home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p>Miley walked backstage after her concert was finished. She was swaeting a little and she took a few deep breaths to control her breathing. She had spiced up each f her songs into something exquisite. They were much better than Mikayla's.<p>

Mikayla, on the other hand, was surprised. She didn't know that Miley could pull something off like that really quickly. She was impressed but she was jealous. Her fans were still roaring loudly as they cheered for her performance. She saw Miley walking to her best friend. She gave Miley a glare.

Miley turned her head and gave Mikayla a smile. She wasn't trying to be arrogant but she wanted to show Mikayla that she was just as good as she was. However, Mikayla did not get the message. She marched over to Miley.

"Your concert put me to sleep," Mikayla said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well we don't care," Lily spoke as she came to Miley's defense, "your own little concert put us to sleep, so who are you to judge?" Lily grabbed Miley by the hand and they walked away from Mikayla.

"She can annoy you sometimes right?" Miley asked Lily as she nodded to her.

"She cannot judge you Miley," Lily said, "in my point of view you were much better than her."

"At least I have great friends I can count on," Miley said as she gave her best friend a hug. After the hug she checked her wristwatch for the time. The time was nine o'clock p.m. They had to be heading home.

"Hannah," Traci said as she walked over to her, "you were so great! I loved every second of your conocert. Are you staying after for the party?"

"Sorry Traci I con't," Miley said as she shook her head to her offer.

"Why?" Traci asked, disappointed.

Miley knew why she didn't want to go to the party. Well, first she was tired, second Mikayla ws going to be there. Miley could tell that Mikayla was going to trsh on her, literally. "I just can't. I have stuff to do."

"What stuff?" Traci asked.

"Things," Miley quickly said as she ducked away from Traci to avoid any future questions. She and Lily ran back to Robby and Jackson who were talking with the backstage crew.

"Ready to go home bud?" Robby asked her.

"Yep," Miley nodded.

"We rented a limo to take us back home," Jackson added.

Robby, Miley, Jackson, and Lily exited the concert and got inside the limousine. The driver started the limousine and they drove down the smooth road. Everything was so dark out the window that Miley couldn't see anything.

There was a sudden flash of white. Miley jumped in her seat as the flash disappeared. "Miles are you okay?" Robby asked her.

Miley shook her head, "I'm fine," she answered. At the same trime, the limousine stopped.

"What happened?" Jackson asked as he was jerked forward. "Did we hit something?" Suddenly there was a crash. The crash sounded like glass breaking.

"Everyone out the car," Robby said as they frantically opened the door and got out. "Stay here," he whispered as he walked up to the front of the car. The front window was smashed and an ax was hanging out there. The driver was bloodied and dead.

"Daddy!" he heard Miley screaming. He ran to where his kids were. Once he got there, he saw Miley pointing something white in front of her. The white form was approaching them. No, running to them!

"Get behind me!" Robby yelled as he threw himself in front of the teenagers. The whote figure suddenly disappeared.

There was a moment of silence...then a thump on top of the limousine.

"AHH!" Miley screamed as they looked on top of the car. On top of the car, there was a figure standing there. It was wearing a white suit with white rabbit ears. This wasn't an ordinary bunny-lover. He was holding an ax high in the air.

"RUN!" Jackson yelled as the four of them took off.

The Bunny Man jumped high in the air and landed in front of them. Miley, Lily, Robby, and Jackson stopped as they looked at the monster with fright. The Bunny Man swung his ax at them and they backed away. He lashed out and grabbed Lily and swung her to the wall of the tunnel.

Robby ran and jumped on his back. While the Bunny Man was distracted, Lily ran back to Miley and Jackson. "GET HELP!" Robby yelled as both men struggled. The Bunny Man threw him off and Robby landed on the ground. Once Robby was on the ground, the Bunny Man lifted up his ax and was about to hit him with it.

Jackson ran to his father's rescue, only to be thrown to the ground. Miley and Lily went to help them only to be thrown on the pavement again. The Bunny Man raised his ax as their echoes were heard far off into the distance...

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
